


Bath Bomb Ficlet

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All rights go to their respective owners, no copyright infringement intended in any way, just wanna lick my wounds after too many angsty Spuffy fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Bomb Ficlet

"Love, somethin' in here smells-" Spike followed his vamp sense of smell all the way to an abrupt stop at Buffy's closed bathroom door.

"Mmhm!" She cheered from the inside. "Come look! The bath's pink!" Pink baths in the Slayer household usually meant blood...but he could hear her squeals of delight from the hallway. Why was he still in the hallway. Like he needed a second invitation...

The blonde was curled up in pink bubbled water Spike could see the steam rising from. Her hair was down loose, curled around her collar bones just flirting with the edge of the water. Her cheeks pink like the water, she looked up at him, beaming, obviously beyond pleased. A moment of shyness played on her features, until she reasoned with herself A) she was covered in happy little pink bubbles. And B) this was Spike. Shyness wasn't really a factor for long. Hadn't really ever been.

"It's called a bath bomb? Look! Pink foam beard!" She giggled at him, curling pink bubbles around her face, stress from tonight's patrol obviously quelled. A nasty group of fledglings gave them a good go for a bit, and he saw the bruises on her arms and shoulders she had to show for it. Probably purpled all over, he guessed. They wouldn't last long, praise-be Slayer healing, but still. He brought himself back from his mind's wanderings and realized he was letting cold air in on her with the door open, and was disrupting her probably already fleeting chance to actually relax herself and her muscles.

"Sorry, love, didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you to your spot on Saint Nick impressions, then. I hope you smell like the stuff for a week, pet." He bent a kiss on her forehead and turned to leave. He loved her regular shampoo but this was like she'd be a walking scented candle. Rosed and flowered, just for him. The others might smell it for a bit, but he hoped it lingered longer for him. Was that creepy? He felt like even when his affections were returned she was always commenting how sometimes he weirded her out with his extra senses. Would try and keep it a secret then. If apparently him loving the smell of her was weird.

"Wanna smell like it, too?" Buffy let the question leave her lips in a tiny voice, and cupped a handful of bubbles from her chin to blow them at him, still giggling. She knew he'd probably bring the water temperature down, but she'd been simmering for long enough probably anyway. Hadn't her mom said something like your bones shrink in too much hot water? But this was so fun.

He mentally weighed his options. Smelling like a flower, not high on the To-Do list of a former Big Bad. It was all nice for his golden girl but...oh, sod it. Girl wants a soak with her vamp, she got it. Buffy couldn't stop herself from laughing at how hard he threw his beloved duster to the bathroom floor.

"Scooch a bit, love? Don't really feel like cleanin' pink puddles from the bathroom floor all night if it spills over." She blew bubbles at him in play, and he closed his eyes, letting a few stick to his eyelashes. "If the boys at poker hear-"

"Clem probably loves a good bath bomb, I don't even wanna hear it." She reached up to his eyes and smoothed the bubbles out of his eyelashes. "You guys play for kittens to begin with, who plays for kittens. Besides, this lush thingy cost me a fortune I'm probably never stepping a toe out of this tub forever, maybe, so your Big Bad secret's safe with me." She scrubbed pink bubbles into his bleached head, mostly just to laugh at the image she was sad he couldn't see.

He rubbed hot water to her back for awhile until she just lay against him, he heard her heart beat, steady, quiet and calm. Unusual for her.

"Wanna hit the hay, pet?" Whispering into her ear, he pressed a tiny kiss to it, and heard her heart beat pick up slightly. Flattering.

"Five more minutes? I don't think I'm a complete human-sized prune, yet." She opened her eyes, realizing she'd let them close after laying against him, and held her hands up to him to look. The bubbles in the tub had mostly popped or gotten smaller, she mostly just saw their two pruney half-bruised, tangled bodies in a little pink puddle. "There's more of these, you know. I hid them from Dawn behind the tums in the medicine cabinet."

"Sneaky Slayer." His voice crooned at her, and his hands starting smoothing the water-caused wrinkles in hers, tenderly, almost without thought. Ah, the sensory memory this night had made. The smell of cherry blossoms would probably make him smile forever now, he realized. He could only hope Buffy invited him to more Slayer relaxation-a-thons like this one. She deserved them, and they really did smell delicious.


End file.
